Tomorrow Let Me Go
by All.The.Pretty.Corpses
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, like in New Moon, Bella gets changed into a vamp but by a very unlikely person, B and E meet and well things happen. Please read this, I might actually continue it! And i will! Theres a lot of things happen that people don't expect!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Edward leaves Bella, like in New Moon, and Bella gets changed into a vampire a year later, but by a very unlikely person. Edward and Bella meet and well… things happen. **

**Well here's a new story that I've written to chapter 4 already. There's a song that I listened to while I made it. I feel nice today so I'll give you the name of the song and person who sang it, the song: Torn, the singer: Natalie Imbruglia. The lyrics are to long so I'm not writing them; I mean the song is like 4 minutes and 3 seconds. Well it's a good song. **_**Anyway**_** here is my story, Tomorrow Let Me Go. Enjoy the first chapter.**

Chapter 1:

I held my ground, even though it was unsteady. It's been a year since… Edward left. And I just learned to handle saying and thinking his name.

I still ate, barely, just enough so I wouldn't be al bone and skin. My hair was beautiful and bouncier that before, and I had a certain knowing light in my brown eyes.

I didn't and couldn't go down with all that shit Edward had dished out to me that one night. I was going to stand up for that puny part of my heart that still loved him. I wasn't giving up, surrendering, throwing my hands in the air saying, 'You win!' to the much larger part of me that hated Edward with every single fiber in it.

There will be no white flags that will be shown in the mist of battle in the arena.

I was visiting Charlie for Christmas, this year. I've gone to college last year the moment I graduated.

I drove fast these days – it amazingly doesn't make me think of him – so I was there in no time at all.

I held my head high and strong as I took the keys out of the ignition and walked up the steps, wondering what he thought of me, if he stills likes me.

I knocked on the door but it was already opened. I opened the door a little then threw it all the way opened, with a horror-struck expression on my face.

When I saw the entire inside I yelled, "What the fuck happened here?!" all around the living room there was blood, a lot of blood, covering the walls, the table, our couch. Broken glass was everywhere, and the furniture was strewn across the room. Charlie was in a even worst condition. He had blood covering his face and hands, and there he was paler than me.

A name flashed through my head: Victoria.

My hands covered my mouth as my eyes looked at Charlie's neck; there was a cresset shaped scar, just like the one on my hand.

I felt dizzy as I walked across the room, careful not to step on the glass, of blood.

I screamed when I took a better look at Charlie, His eyes were red, but he was still changing, changing into a vampire. And is transformation was almost complete.

**Well, I was going to stop there but I said, "What the hay," and wrote the rest. **

Chapter 2:

I kept on whispering, "No", stepping back till I was flat against the wall. I shook my head over and over again, not caring whether the glass cut me or not.

His head snapped up towards me, "Bella?" he said, "I'm sorry, you just smell so good, and I'm really thirsty." He stood up and walked towards me.

"No, no, you don't want to do this," my fingers dug into the wall, barely making a mark. God, I wish I was stronger. I looked pleadingly towards the door.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and bit my neck.

I didn't have time to think, my mind was already shutting down.

Then he let go.

I fell to the ground, screaming in pain as the vemom started to flow through my blood system. This was one of the things I didn't want anymore. A enternity without Edward or any of the Cullen's, would matter of fact be a new kind of hell. One that only I exist in.

**Here's Charlie's POV.**

Charlie's POV

I was extremely thirsty, not for water, but for blood, human's blood. I didn't understand it at all, it was as if… I was a vampire. But it didn't seem likely, vampires don't exist. Or do they?

The ache in my throat was burning now, until, I smelled something, almost like lavender.

I heard the door creak open, then a sudden burst of air. I heard footsteps coming towards me, then a scream the sounded a lot like Bella.

My eyes were wide open.

I heard someone whispering, "No" over and over again. The smell, the blood was closer to me now. My instincts starting taking over as I looked into my daughters face. I tried, I tried not to give into the sudden thirst I never knew I had. I whispered, "Bella?" still completely oblivious as to who it was. I was standing up by now, walking towards her, without even knowing it.

The ache in my throat grew as Bella's smell hit my nose. It was so mouthwatering. I felt my mouth fill with a type of venom.

I kept on stepping forward, "I'm sorry, you just smell so good, and I'm really thirsty."

"No, no you don't want to do this," she said.

I placed my hands on her shoulders, and bit her neck before I recognized what I was doing.

Bella's blood filled my mouth, quenching my thirst as I drank more and more. But I remembered this was my _daughter_. And I was killing her.

So I let go.

I watched as she fell to the ground in agony, a agony that I remember all to well.

**Well, please review, go easy on me I'm only 11, what do you expcet?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank all you people who reviewed, you all ROCK! I never got that many reviews in my life, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Well I'd like to present my late third chapter, and would like to confirm the fact that I am 11. Oh and I got a new idea on how Edward and Bella meet, it's completely original, no one I know thought of it yet. Oh and I got a BETA! This whole story would like to be for her! She awesome!**

**50 years later:**

Chapter 3:

I had to admit it was hard, training both myself _and_ Charlie the ways of being a 'vegetarian' vampire. We both slipped but what do you expect, we_ are_ newborns.

Another thing that's needed to be admitted is that I still love Edward and the war going on in my mind, the part that hates Edward vs. the part the still loves him, wasn't going so well. My love was going to lose.

Right now, I sat on my bed, in Forks, waiting for Charlie to come home from hunting in the woods next door.

About an hour later, there was a soft knock on the door. I already knew who it was so there was no need to open the door for him.

I walked down the stairs swiftly and sat on the couch next to Charlie, where he now sat watching the game.

"How was hunting?" I asked him. I was just being curious; he should know that I'd want to know if he drank from a human yet.

"It was fine," translation: I didn't drink from any humans this time, "I met a group of vampires they were all wearing black cloaks. They looked like they were flying, they stopped by me and told me that they were the… Volturi I think. And that they were there to see if I'd kill any humans. I thought it was reasonable so I just left," he said casually.

"Hmm," I remember Edward saying something about the Volturi, how they were a huge royal family that drank human blood, and how it was best to stay away from them. Aro was the leader of them.

Charlie looked at me and asked, "Is something wrong Bella?"

"No I just remembered something, can I go outside for a minute?"

"Go ahead."

I stood up and walked stepped out the door and sat on the porch.

Then right there, right in front of me, was the Volturi.

**Well here's chapter 4! I have nothing better to do so I'm adding this chapter, it'd go faster.**

Chapter 4:

I wanted to use my powers right then, but I couldn't, there were too many humans around and the Volturi were right there.

They grabbed me and pulled me away quickly, just as quickly they appeared. Growls rumbled through my chest continuously as my eyes turned onyx.

They started running, they being just 3 of the Volturi. Aro was easily noticed under his black cloak. The others faces were hidden behind there cloak. One was short and the other about my height.

Before I knew it, we were on the next plane to Italy.

**HAHA! I don't know why I said that. But yeah I feel swimmy, but I'm not swimming. I'll probably continue this chapter in the 'next'. But yeah, sorry I didn't write sooner. This was all I actually could write. So yeah … I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. It's not long. I know.**


	3. Chapter 3

I only got one review and I'm HAPPY

**I only got two reviews and I'm HAPPY! Well, here is my rest of chapter 4 and 5 and possibly 6! Well I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Midnight Sun, or Breaking Dawn; sadly I just make them do whatever my will desires. **

The plane ride was quite quiet.

There were barely any humans on the plane, and as for all the humans on the plane sat as far from us as possible; away from our alien like ness.

Did I ever regret being what I am right now, yes; I regret even asking Edward for it. But this is what I am.

The short one handed me a black cloak and I eagerly took it and put it on. The light coming through the window made my skin look like a million diamonds glittering, which adds to the alien like ness.

I kept on looking at the cloaked figures, thinking, that by chance, Edward or any of the other Cullen's' were going to save me from this horrible nightmare. And that when I would wake up, I'd still be human with Charlie, I'd be in Edward's arms and none of them left. Like nothing happened, not healed, but as if nothing happened. But I knew that that wasn't reality. Because something _did_ happen. Because he _did _leave. And he wasn't coming back, ever.

Unless by chance... No.

It was just another daydream I kept thinking about...

This wasn't going to just go 'Poof' and disappear; this was real life. Like those reality TV shows shown on TV. But this was far more real, or fake... in a world where vampires and werewolves co-exist, you don't know what to believe anymore.

I was going to escape from the Volturi's grasp, even if it could kill me... but I have my ways.

Ch. 5

We landed shortly in an airport near the Volturi's hideout. The roughly grabbed my arms and pulled me through the crowded airport. The way they did it, as if I was a criminal, attracted a lot of people's attention. People shot looks towards me and the 3 Volturi coven members, they whispered to one another, thought I didn't even bother to try to listen to them.

Oddly enough all the humans were wearing red and looked as though they were celebrating something. There were even some kids that wore fake vampire teeth. This was some weird town, Volterra.

I pulled up my hood as they pulled me through the doors and started running to there hideout. I didn't even try to get away this time; I knew they could easily tear me to pieces.

They led me to a dark alley, then suddenly a small hole appeared, one by one they 2 of them jumped down it landing with a thud. The one that was about my height (but wasn't Aro) picked me up and jumped as if he already knew I wasn't going to. And yes, I was thinking he was a male.

He quickly placed me down on the ground and motioned me to follow him. He walked down along dirt hallway with me on walking next to him.

He kept on looking at me as if he expected me to do or see something. I didn't understanding it at all. It's not like I'll blow up or something.

I looked down and held my hands behind my back. This was going to be a long eternity.

He led me to my room down stairs **(I just figured there would be rooms for each Volturi member) **without saying a single word. He opened the door to let me in then walked swiftly down the hallway to his room.

I sat down on the black leather couch and just looked at my hands. All of a sudden my fingers become rather exciting.

I was so busy looking at my hands that I didn't see him (not the one that walked me to my room) come in and sit next to me.

He looked at me for a long moment then shook him head as if he was trying to decipher something, "I don't understand why he'd leave you," he said.

I looked up at him, wondering how he would know that.

He seemed to notice my confused expression, "I was told."

"Hmm," I looked back at my hands.

"Why? I mean why did he leave you?"

"I don't know."

He lifted his hand and pressed it to my cheek. At first I felt nothing but then everything froze, I couldn't feel anything nor remember. I really felt dead now, as if someone was draining the life out of me. The veins at the spot he touched became a strange shade of purple.

His touch reached out into my head to my brain, and then I felt it, a searing pain in my head, much bigger than a migraine. My brain was being erased of memories.

"The pain will stop soon," he said to me.

Then I heard someone yell my name, he was by my side in a millisecond. I felt the hand being pulled off of my head and then I fainted.

**HA! I'm not doing it to chapter 6; I'm doing it to chapter 5. This was unexpected and I have another story in my head that I will post soon. Well you know what to do, give me inspiration. REVIEW! Yeah I recently agreed with this one person, if you get a lot of hits then you should get close to that many reviews. Well I got like 200 something hits and 9 or so review so yeah I'm happy anyway. **


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I see you people like this story and I shall continue it; if you have any questions ask me, don't forget that

**Well, I see you people like this story and I shall continue it; if you have any questions ask me, don't forget that. Oh and I love the act that I actually get reviews! I mean really you people rock! Thanks!**

Chapter 6

My eyes started to flutter. There were many people yelling, it was far too loud, I couldn't even hear myself think! I wanted it all to stop, I wanted to yell and scream and thrash around until they stopped.

And so I screamed. It was a loud ear piercing scream. And so, everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"Thank you. You people need to stop talking it's giving me a headache," I explained.

But this only started more talking.

"Is she okay? I can't believe she fainted!"

"Yeah she's okay, I can't believe it either."

"Maybe she needs a doctor!"

"The humans are coming, shut up!"

There was more to the yelling but I couldn't get it all. I looked into at all the people; out of them only two hit a string, one with bronze hair and the other with black spiky hair. I don't think I knew them; they just seemed to hit a nerve in my system, as though I did know them, but haven't seen them in forever.

I took in the whole room, and along with the 32 people in the room. There were two light bulbs hanging from the ceiling, the walls and the floor were made out of dirt. There was a dresser in the corner and two black leather couches on either side of the walls.

The bronzed haired person held me close to his chest as if he did know me. And I highly doubt that.

The spiky haired girl just looked at me, also with recognition her eyes.

I noticed, just now, that most of the people's eyes were a deep onyx. They all seemed so perfect and… beautiful. It was alien like, almost inhuman, no entirely inhuman.

Then I heard footsteps, and a delicious smell hit me full force. I struggled to get out of his strong grasp but he held me still. I tensed, not understanding. I was extremely thirty and as if by instinct I wanted to attack all the humans and drink there blood. I was scared of myself.

The footsteps grew louder and the smell came closer. I struggled to go and drink from them. I was slowly losing my mind to the instinct.

He held me tighter than ever now.

The people started to go out of the room, conversation arose among the humans. They murmured to each other, their voices were unsure of what was going to happen. Their smell intoxicated me. And I still didn't get it.

The two people stayed here with me. They started talking, "How old do you think she is?" the short one asked.

"I don't know, probably 50, depending on when she got changed." the bronze haired one said.

"She doesn't have perfect control yet, but she's doing better than others. She hasn't ripped your arms off… yet. Do you think she still remembers us?"

"No, it's unlikely, she fainted."

"Yeah I heard. How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but Carlisle has a theory."

"Oh, he always has a theory."

I just sat there, until the humans passed the door. I tensed up and looked longingly at the humans. Some of them looked my way, one of them asked another, "Is this a motel?"

"I don't get this, why are there humans here?" I asked them.

They looked at me with surprise prominent in their eyes. I don't see what's so surprising, I just talked.

"Well should we tell her?" the bronze haired one said.

"Sure, we can't hide what she is for long; she hasn't hunted in a week."

"Bella," so that was my name, "you're a vampire."

I felt sick, I wanted to scream again. I was choking a something in my throat, but I didn't know what it was so I turned it to something, "A… a vampire?" I wasn't stupid, but a vampire. Life's so very confusing.

"Yes, a vampire," the short one said, she walked towards me and put her hand to my head.

"She feels kind a hot for a vampire," she said.

He put his hand on my head, "Yeah, maybe we should get Carlisle."

"No, no!" I said throwing my legs of the couch and standing up a bit too quickly and staggered. Edward caught me before I fell on my face. I felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

The one they called Carlisle walked in. He was also beautiful, his eyes were strange, golden, and he had blond hair. He looked me over and again I got another look of recognition. Why do people or… vampires… keep looking at me like that?

"Is Bella the one who fainted? Is that even possible?" he said.

"I thought you had a theory!" The short one said.

"Yes I did Alice, but I thought it was a human!" so the short one was named Alice.

"Yeah, well Edward said so," Alice pointed accusingly to the one named Edward, the one with the messy bronze hair.

He just shrugged and looked at me with so much love in his eyes it almost hurt.

**Okay well that's all I'm going to add, yep, if u people have suggestions as to what u want to happen later on in the story feel free to tell me, and I also like to have all of u people who read my story review, at least write a sentence, it won't hurt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah ha! I finaly, almost got this chapter done! The next part will be in the next chapter! SPECIAL THANKS TO KRYSTALCULLEN! Who helped me with everything! And sorry about not updating sooner, writers block. Gotta hate it. And so I started another story, I'm not recommending it to anyone. Just saying I did so because of writers block. **

Tomorrow let me go:

Chapter 7

Yet they were still arguing. The useless, harsh words being conversed made me

Cringe. I felt extremely lucky I couldn't read their minds. Just imagining

What violent thoughts they thought...

Soon enough, expectedly, I got tired of listening to them arguing over this

Bella person. The unusual thirst I felt, the burning in my throat, made it

almost seem that in a matter of seconds another person would take over me. I

really wanted to leave.

I got up slowly from the edge of the couch at which I was seated. Getting

more cautious with each step, I finally made it to the door.

I started running at impossible speeds. It was incredible! The wind massaged

my hair and scalp, making me calm. I missed inhumanly beautiful creatures by a

hair and none, surprisingly, took a second glance at me.

I smiled, completely enjoying myself. If only this burning would stop, the

other me was coming into access with my mind. I could feel it telling me we

were almost there.

What was there?

All of a sudden, there was a small girl standing ignorant of me. Her pixie like

features were turned into a frown. "Where do you think you're going, Bella?"

"I don't want to be Bella..." I whispered back mournfully it was true.

"Why not?" she asked. Her expression was kept blank carefully.

The other person was taking over my actions.

"Those two, in that room, were fighting over Bella. And if they started

fighting...I just don't want to be the cause of that."

She nodded and sullenly left.

So I continued running, but got cut off. I ran straight into the wall which,

spontaneously, had to be there.

I started growling while the other me was laughing, "Try climbing up," it

said. The voice it possesed was terrible, like it wanted everyone dead as soon as possible.

I looked up to see a giant tunnel with smoothed out dirt edges. My mouth

formed a 'O'. At the top of the tunnel there was a metal covering, I told the

other me this.

"You have the strength, push it off," it responded, "and hurry up before

another one of them come and get you."

I nodded and started climbing up the tunnel. The tunnel went on for forever.

When I finally made it to the top of the tunnel, the other me said, "Push." One

my first try the metal was pushed off. The other person was smiling. It

whispered a thank you.

I felt taken over, like someone was taking over my body and mind. I was

running, not of my own account, through the bustling streets. The scents

around me were so delicious I just wanted them all.

It stopped me before one of them. These people weren't nearly as beautiful as

the ones under ground. Some of them screamed at me. And the oddest thing: they

were all wearing red.

The human infront of me was visibly scared. You could see it cowering

infront of me. It made me want to laugh. I bent down until my lips pressed

against his neck, then I bit.

Well I almost bit, I felt another person, hard as rock, run into me. It was

so sudden, and I didn't feel a thing! We landed about thirty feet away from

where I was standing.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" he said. I remembered him, he was

one of the guys who were arguing.

"I don't know. I'm just thirsty! It's like instinct," I replied.

He helped me up quickly. I looked around; all the humans were looking at us,

still scared. The other me just spat at them. There was a huge crater in the

ground at which we landed.

Then it hit me, I almost killed an innocent person, who, most likely, did

nothing wrong.

**Well that's it. GUESS who ran into her, I'm preetty sure you all know! :D EDITING THANKS TO KRYSTALCULLEN!**


End file.
